


《塞爾彭自然史》番外篇的番外篇

by peanutpotato



Series: 《塞爾彭自然史》 [3]
Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 《塞爾彭自然史》與番外篇內容的衍生小故事。





	1. Shabu-shabu

 

 

　　「wakaba！wakaba！」

　　「你幹嘛用氣音在我耳朵旁邊慘叫啦？」coto收到一萬伏特的瞪視。

　　「你看！你有沒有注意到！？」

　　「注意到什麼啦？」

　　「一開始，帆仔用刀叉剝好一隻蝦子，他男朋友就一直對他眨眼睛說『你好厲害真風你好厲害』，然後帆仔就把蝦子給他男朋友吃掉了！」

　　「那又怎樣？」

　　「然後帆仔把他男朋友鍋子裡的三隻蝦子都剝好給他吃，然後！帆仔開始剝自己鍋子裡剩下的兩隻蝦子，也全都給他男朋友吃掉了！」

　　「你可不可以講重點？」

　　「你覺得帆仔他男朋友是不是gold digger？」

　　「………我覺得任何有一點自許的gold digger都不會找上帆仔，而且那個朝夏明明看起來就比較有錢。」

　　「蝦子很貴的！整盤火鍋料最貴的部分欸！」

　　「不要在這時候展現你的小氣財神本色好嗎？」

　　「我這叫勤儉樸實。」

　　一旁的紅皺著眉頭湊過來，「你們兩個人可以不要用氣音發出全桌都聽得到的音量嗎？」

　　「beni！快點，你最會看人了，我跟你講我剛才看到的※§＃□◎￠⊕↖＊±∞……」

　　「喔，這沒什麼啦。」紅聽完以後滿不在乎的擺擺手。「這種就是萌寵型的。」

　　「萌寵？」「萌寵？」

　　「對，就是那種嘛，你一手拿著炸魚排一手拿著啤酒坐在公園長椅上，正要愜意的享受夕陽與晚涼，結果牠突然跑來對你喵喵叫還蹭你的褲管，等你回神以後發現自己已經把炸魚排的魚肉全挑出來餵牠吃光了，只剩下一紙袋乾巴巴油滋滋的麵衣，這樣。」紅悵然望向遠方。

　　「喔。」「喔。」另外兩人似懂非懂的點頭。

　　「欸，那愛里大嫂是哪種型的？」

　　「愛里？嘖，」紅鄙夷的看了一眼coto，「愛里怎麼會是什麼型的？愛里是完美的。」

　　「……………」

　　「你怎麼了？」wakaba同情地拍拍同事肩膀。

　　「我需要耳罩跟墨鏡。」coto掩面。

　　「要幹嘛？」

　　「我不想跟beni講話，」coto哀號，「而且我現在一抬頭就只看到對面強大的二人世界紫色氣場。」

　　「二人世界氣場還分顏色？」紅問道。

　　「當然，比如說你跟愛里就是藍色的。」

　　「…那兩人基佬紫我可以理解，我跟愛里為什麼是藍色？」

　　「藍色代表憂鬱。」

　　「………coto，你知不知道為什麼你人緣一直不好？」

　　「啊？我人緣有不好嗎？」

　　紅決定放棄溝通，重拾與對面的對話。「喂，帆仔，朝夏，」他招呼著兩人，「好奇問一下，你們正式交往多久了？」

　　真風聽到這問題愣了一下，沒想到朝夏先若有所思地開口，「嗯……算有……四年多了吧。」

　　「咦？我以為你們去年年底才認識的？」

　　「喔對啊……該說這是特殊的算法嗎……」朝夏繼續若有所思。

　　「喂！wakaba！我看不懂了啦，這什麼情況？」coto繼續用加大音量的氣音向身旁女同事求助。

　　「你問我我哪知道？你直接問帆仔啊！」

　　「不要！你看帆仔都在吸鼻子了，萬一我問他他當場表演爆哭怎麼辦？而且為什麼這種情況帆仔要一臉快爆哭的樣子？我不了解！」

　　「唉，因為你沒談過戀愛。」wakaba搖頭，「戀愛中的人隨時可以為了莫名其妙的原因爆哭，比如說他記得你第一次為他做三明治的紀念日之類的……」

　　「那，這樣的話，wakaba，」coto眼中突然燃起希望，「反正你現在也是單身，不然我們……」

　　「我對年下的沒興趣。」

　　「……嗚。」

 

　　（Shabu-shabu　完）


	2. Spaghetti Bolognese

 

 

　　「這裡？」真風問。

　　「對，這裡。」朝夏點頭。

　　「……不愧是大魔王，這麼有錢。」真風嘆息。

　　兩人走上階梯，朝夏伸手按門鈴。開門的望海對朝夏報以燦爛笑容，對朝夏身後捧著禮物甜點的真風報以用意志力支撐出來的燦爛笑容。「請進。」

　　幾個人進了客廳，聞到廚房飄來陣陣香味，「不是你做飯？」朝夏問。

　　「kiho代班，」望海揚揚包著紗布的右手，「我手受傷，下午去看醫生，剛回家你們就來了。」

　　「怎麼啦？」朝夏睜大眼睛問。

　　「昨天跟saki他們去打壁球，手腕不知道怎樣，反正現在動不了。」

　　「小可憐。」朝夏伸手揉揉望海的頭髮，被望海用左手立刻還以顏色。

　　「來～開飯囉，」紮著馬尾穿著圍裙的女孩戴著隔熱大手套端出大鑄鐵鍋，「kiho特製番茄肉醬義大利麵～」

　　「love you～」「love you～」朝夏真風拿起盤子叉子不客氣的盛麵，kiho體貼的幫望海盛了一大盤。飢腸轆轆的幾人同時捲起滿叉子的麵送進嘴裡，真風望海兩人嚼了一口之後不約而同緩緩把叉子放下。

　　「……kiho，」望海有點遲疑的開口，「你是照著我給你的食譜做嗎？」

　　「當然啊，BBC網頁那個嘛。」kiho滿口麵條有點口齒不清的回答。

　　「第一步驟是煎培根……」

　　「我沒放培根啊，培根不健康。」

　　「…………」

　　「萬一我男朋友英年早逝怎麼辦？我這麼愛你。」

　　「這個咬起來有點QQ甜甜的東西是什麼？好好吃。」朝夏插嘴。

　　「無花果，他昨天買的，」kiho指指望海，「跟番茄味很搭對吧？」

　　「……你在義大利肉醬麵裡放無花果乾！？」望海的聲線高了八度。

　　「對啊。喔，我有想到不放培根味道會不夠，所以我有加一點醬油。」

　　真風開始用撥動細菌培養皿內容物的態度撥動盤內食物，「……」

　　「kiho你好有創意，混搭風。」已經吃掉半盤的朝夏對kiho比出大拇指。

　　望海與真風瞠目結舌，看著另外兩人一口口把黑暗料理若無其事吞進肚子。

　　「……我們家阿宅真的很好餵。」望海搖搖頭，「我以前就知道他很好餵，但我沒想到他竟然這麼好餵。」

　　真風努力克制住為了某三個字清喉嚨的衝動。

　　「下次你還是讓望海下廚好了，」朝夏注意到某兩人身邊瀰漫的黑霧，給kiho一個「只有我們懂」的表情，「你的口味他們好像吃不慣。」

　　「他下廚會讓整間廚房出現有機化學實驗室的既視感，」kiho用手指戳戳望海的胳膊，「你們知不知道他抱怨過巴薩米克醋的瓶蓋沒有附吸量管？」

　　「我沒有。」望海高聲反駁。

　　「有，我們同居第二天中午你做希臘沙拉的時候，我記得那次你還說要把實驗室的電子秤搬回家來用。」

　　「我相信，我完全相信，」朝夏樂得幫腔，「我高中的時候去他家，看到他拿溫度計測自己家烤箱溫度。」

　　「做菜是科學，好嗎？」望海閉著眼睛皺著眉頭一臉「我身邊都是麻瓜」的無奈，「A物質與B物質在溫度為C酸鹼度為D濕度為E壓力為F的環境下進行時間為G的反應……」

 

 

　　「你吃第幾塊蛋糕了啊？」kiho嬌嗔著推推望海，「當心中年肥。」

　　「我肚子很餓，我沒有吃正餐，而且有人不准我去超市買咖哩飯回來微波。」望海很哀怨。

　　真風坐在旁邊不發一語，他真的很想說「不然我去好了」。

　　趁望海kiho兩人收拾碗盤的時候，朝夏靠過來低聲問「你沒吃飽齁？」

　　真風給朝夏一個眼神死的表情。

　　「……望海望海！kiho！」朝夏轉身朝廚房大喊，「我又有點餓了，我們要不要叫披薩？」

　　「沒問題！」廚房傳來kiho銀鈴般的歡快聲音，「我今天買了現成餅皮！給我二十分鐘我做給你們吃！」

　　「不要─！」「不要─！」兩個大男人同時發出高分貝的慘叫。

 

　　（Spaghetti Bolognese　完）

 

 

 

 

 

Another Spaghetti Bolognese

 

　　 **真風學弟：**

**這是一封求救信，我現在因為嚴重鼻塞喉嚨痛與頭暈而被困在我家二樓房間裡動彈不得，我的廚房已經被kiho佔據，不知道她在進行什麼可怕的計畫。我知道我們關係並不和睦，過去有過很多不值一提的誤會（比如說我一開始以為你有情緒管理方面的人格問題），以及對彼此的一些成見（我知道你跟kiho都在背後說我是『寵物長大離家以後適應不良的空巢期飼主』），但我認識的所有人裡面只有你同時具備阻止kiho的能力與阻止kiho的意願，如果換成阿宅他只會被kiho收編而已。我無論如何不敢冒著分手的危險告訴她我對她廚藝的真正想法，現在只有你能解除這場危機救人於水火之中，能力愈大責任愈大，我願意這個期末免費幫你補習（並再也不問你「你認為你的能力適合唸生科嗎」），拜託你了。**

**望海風斗**

 

　　「……大魔王感冒了？」真風看著手機裡的訊息傻眼。

　　「啊？你說望海嗎？」從上地鐵就開始發呆的朝夏總算回神，「喔對啊，他從來不生病結果一生病就這樣。下午遇到kiho她說她已經查了一百多種食譜，要幫望海補充『從A到Z的各種維他命』……」

　　真風牽起朝夏的手，「我們下一站下車。」

　　「啊啥？為什麼？」朝夏一頭霧水。

　　「去大魔王家，救人一命勝造七級浮屠。」真風嘆氣，「我今天終於見識到什麼叫真愛。」

 

　　（Another Spaghetti Bolognese　完）


	3. A bit of Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十八世紀，發生在〈十字園蛛〉之前，r18。

 

 

　　清晨，早春微明的天色與薄寒。有人在碰他的臉。

　　第一下是怯生生的，只敢用指尖偷偷摸摸點著眉毛，生怕壓到底下的皮膚（傻子，這樣其實更癢啊）。第二下比較大膽，從眼眶的一側沿著凹處輕輕畫到另一側；但第三下就又退縮了回去，真風只覺得自己的眼睫毛尖端有什麼東西微微壓著，像是想要接近，又不願打擾藏在下面的被以為仍在沉睡的靈魂。多麼害羞的小賊，想來偷什麼？

　　「太奇特了。」他聽見那小偷輕聲嘆息，手指的觸感停在眉尾，然後到了髮際。「我如何能相信呢？太奇特了。」

　　真風仍然閉著眼，裝作毫無感覺的樣子。他想起不久前朝夏跟他說的：不要主動去貼近小動物，讓牠們來貼近你；坐著，等待，讓牠們把你當成環境中自然而然的一部分，只要牠們願意讓自己的好奇心戰勝戒心，牠們就會主動和你親近。

　　「如果你坐了一整天釋放善意牠們都不理你，那怎麼辦？」他那時候問朝夏。他們已經在溪邊草地當了快一上午的雕像，就算腿麻也只能慢動作換姿勢，真風開始覺得這簡直是對愛情的試煉。

　　「那也沒辦法。」朝夏輕笑，「生命有自己的意志，人接近另一個人也常常只是一種感覺，而不是因為那人真正的好壞，不是嗎？動物如何做出選擇，我大概是無從知曉了，看我倫敦那位天才朋友能不能給我們一些啟示吧。」

　　朝夏的聲音突然變得有點感傷，「我有時候會想……如果我們人類，憑藉著自己最大的理性能力去判斷，並一遍又一遍確認自己的感情，都還可能放任自己去接近一個錯誤的人，那動物又是憑什麼願意對我們放下戒備呢？牠們從何而知自己不會因此受到傷害呢？」

　　真風忍不住睜開眼睛。

　　「早，」他對眼前因為受驚嚇而瞪大眼的朝夏說，「親愛的小動物。」

　　「……什麼啊？」朝夏臉整個紅起來。

　　「你為什麼這麼容易臉紅？」真風問，朝夏的臉又更紅了幾分。

　　「你應該研究研究，」真風接著說，聲音有一點點得意，「塞爾彭特有種生物，特徵是容易臉紅，成因跟什麼有關？」

　　朝夏愣了一下，然後有點羞赧地笑起來往枕頭上一倒，「跟你。」

　　真風忍不住將身體覆上去吻那雙唇，溫柔而蠻橫的吻。昨夜兩人都沒有穿回衣服，夢是細棉布愛撫著肌膚以及最直接的體溫，這個保守時代裡偷得的一點點肆無忌憚。

　　「我想吃早餐。」真風輕咬朝夏肩頸處最敏感的那個點，手放肆地往下探去，那裡，昨晚承受著、容納著他的那裡。他想逼朝夏記住：你必須相信，因為我在這裡，我是真的，我是你的。

　　「美風夫人……有留很多麵包，」朝夏說，聲音有點喘不過氣。

　　「我很挑食。」真風伸手去抓床旁邊那個玻璃瓶，瓶子咚一聲倒在床上，蘆薈撒了他一手。他做好預備，將朝夏一條腿架到自己肩膀上，然後把自己推送進去。

　　「啊……！」

　　他們從來沒有在白天做過愛，真風從未見過這樣的朝夏，逐漸明亮的日光照在他白皙的肌膚上，照在他攢起床單又放開的手上，照在他泛著薄汗的額頭、微張的嘴與摩擦著枕頭的細髮上。像一個墜落凡間的天使染上紅塵，眼神從猶豫羞澀逐漸變得狂亂迷濛，被濃冽的慾望滲進軀體，卻仍然保有不屬於人間的潔白無瑕。

　　「叫我的名字。」他命令道。

　　「啊，」朝夏呻吟著，「真風……」

　　我的天使。

 

 

　　（A bit of Breakfast　完）


	4. Turkish Kofta

 

 

　　「啊。」真風讚嘆。

　　Kitchen Aid 專業食物調理機，經典紅，7 Cup，全新。真風一早出門前才把它裡裡外外洗過，現在它一滴水都不留地在廚房流理台上閃閃發亮。

　　「來，親愛的，」真風把它推到一邊，拿下砧板菜刀開始布置現場，「雖然有點捨不得，但等一下我們還是要來進行『第一次的親密接觸』，呼呼。」

　　菜刀是新的，砧板也是新的，整間廚房只有一個有柄不沾湯鍋是舊的（而且看不出來有怎麼在用）。真風剛搬進來不久就跟wakaba大肆抱怨，「你知道嗎？他廚房用最舊的東西居然是微波爐！微波爐！這人過去二十幾年來都在吃什麼啊？他體內都是食物添加劑！」

　　經過一番大改造（以及一個多月的生活），現在這裡已經從「他廚房」變成「我們廚房」（事實上真風根本已經隨口在說「我廚房」了）。房子位在一間兩層樓房的二樓，廚房陽台連著通往一樓後院的木樓梯，後院是真風下一個要整頓的地方，但現在不急，現在有更重要的事情要做。朝夏這幾天都不在家，去格拉斯哥參加學術會議；前天中午真風收到他傳來的訊息，其中有一句是「會場的餐點，好難吃。」

　　真風都快流淚了，能讓某人說難吃的東西，到底是怎樣的集中營伙食？

　　他從購物袋裡拿出蔬菜與兩盒絞肉，打開ipad點開網頁放到一旁櫃子上，「洋蔥打碎……啊剩下的都是手揉嘛，沒關係第一次我們就溫柔點。然後絞肉……既然你說牛羊各半那就牛羊各半，很好。先來切荷蘭芹葉子……」

　　食物處理機非常稱職地打出洋蔥泥，這讓真風又心蕩神馳讚嘆了一回；泡過水擰乾的粗麵包屑加進去，切碎的荷蘭芹，啪地打進一顆蛋，開始揉，揉勻了才加絞肉，然後是鹽跟黑胡椒（要加多少？真風思考了一下，最後決定憑靈感），繼續揉。這時ipad畫面上跳出一條訊息：

　　 **抵達Euston，大概再一小時到家。好餓，晚餐吃什麼？**

　　真風迅速洗了手，愉悅地打出一句「趕快回來你就知道了」

　　 **Love you.**

　　真風本想回一句「是我還是我做的晚餐？」但還是決定乖乖回去揉肉。

　　揉完了，拉起來有點筋筋的，嗯，完美。真風拿保鮮膜包好東西放進冰箱，設下鬧鐘，然後打開電腦開始寫實驗結報。朝夏沒再傳訊息來，真風希望他不要在地鐵上睡著了。

　　四十五分鐘後，鬧鐘「叮」的響起。真風吹著口哨把平底鍋（新的！而且很貴！）倒了油放到火上加熱，用點開水開始捏肉丸子，捏了六七顆就放到鍋裡煎。頭一次做這道菜他只敢用小火，鍋子上的「吱吱」聲與逐漸出現的荷蘭芹香氣告訴他目前為止還算OK。等待的時間他調了點沙拉醬汁，鹽、橄欖油、巴薩米克醋。

　　第一批土耳其肉丸花了他十幾分鐘才煎熟，拿叉子撥開其中一顆，肉與香料的香氣伴著外層焦香味一起隨蒸氣飄湧出來。

　　「怎麼還沒回來啊？」真風有些失落，他早就計算好了，朝夏大約五分鐘前就該推著腳踏車進後院，然後從木樓梯爬上廚房陽台，見到真風與鍋子上滋滋作響的肉丸一起迎接他，他們會擁抱或甚至擁吻，就算肉丸因此煎得太焦也沒關係。眼看煎好起鍋的肉丸開始逐漸變涼，他無奈傳了個訊息，「晚餐好了，你還要多久？」

　　訊息一直未讀。

　　是在騎腳踏車嗎？真風又等了五六分鐘，忍不住拿起手機打電話，過一會又打一通，兩通都沒人接。「嘖，」真風搖頭，這不像朝夏，朝夏至少會找機會停下來回電。他眼角餘光注意到ipad新聞軟體有條訊息，平時他不會注意這種東西，但這次他忍不住看了看，看到的東西讓他渾身發冷。

 

　　 **地鐵地方線Parsons Green車站遭受炸彈攻擊，已知十餘人輕重傷……**

 

　　Parsons Green，朝夏搭地鐵一定會經過Parsons Green。

　　他匆忙拿起手機打字，「朝夏，看到了快回訊！」訊息發出去後他坐立不安等了半天，始終未讀，他又打了兩通電話。朝夏從車站騎腳踏車大概十五分鐘，從他第一條訊息到現在，人早該到了。為什麼不回訊？為什麼不看手機？你沒事吧？應該不會有事吧？但如果沒事的話為什麼不回訊？他一定知道我很急，那為什麼不回訊？冷靜，算時間的話他應該不在那站？但不對，不對，他很有可能在那一站，可能就在那一站。王八蛋，不要這樣，你不准這樣，不要再跟我說什麼「只要上帝諭令，我……」

　　打給望海的時候他還算正常，打給wakaba的時候他已經開始語無倫次。望海指揮若定叫他「繼續打那傢伙手機，保持上網看新聞，然後不要亂打電話問，除非你找到專門讓民眾詢問的號碼，他們一定已經夠忙了。有消息立刻互相通知。」wakaba聽他顛三倒四講完馬上問他「我現在過去陪你，要不要？」

　　「不用，不用，我只是太緊張了，」真風狠狠搓了把臉，「我只是需要有個人講講話，不然我會太緊張，沒事的。」

　　「你聽起來一點都不像沒事……啊我看到了，民眾詢問專線，我把號碼傳給你？」

　　真風足足打了十分鐘才終於打通，電話那一端的工作人員以親切而宏亮的聲音告訴他，沒有，傷患名單裡沒有「朝夏」這個人，目前無人死亡。

　　他把訊息傳給望海和wakaba，然後頹然靠著流理台發呆。天色愈來愈暗，客廳電視裡不斷重複播著新聞快報，真風沉著一顆心聽著，沒有更進一步的壞消息，時間一分鐘又一分鐘過去。然後他聽到後院木籬笆門被推開的伊呀聲。

　　他幾個大步跑到陽台，木樓梯底下站著一個熟悉的身影，扶著扶手直喘氣。

　　「你站在原地！不要……動！」朝夏一見到他就揚起手高喊，然後才繼續喘著氣一步步爬上樓梯，最後緊緊抱住樓梯頂上傻站著的真風。

　　「……你幹嘛叫我不要動？」

　　「因為你一看就是要撲下來的樣子，然後我們就會在樓梯上殉情了。」朝夏說，「對不起，對不起，地鐵疏散的時候我手機拿在手上被人擠掉了，人太多我沒辦法回去撿，我沒事，對不起。」

　　手心、手臂、胸口、臉，真實的觸感，真實的身體，呼吸，急促的心跳，朝夏的聲音「對不起，我沒事，我在這，對不起。」朝夏的香氣，雪松木，薰衣草。

　　真風哇的一聲哭出來。

 

 

　　廚房裡，真風把涼掉的肉丸子放進烤箱裡重熱，一邊看著朝夏拿他的手機在走廊上打電話報平安，「我沒事……沒有啦就手機被人潮擠掉了……啊先聽我說完嘛怎麼就開罵……」從朝夏的表情以及他把手機聽筒拿離耳朵十公分的姿勢看來，他跟望海的通話似乎不太順利。

　　真風感到十二萬分的幸災樂禍。

　　等到被大魔王訓了個夠的朝夏來還他手機，真風這才注意到朝夏還是滿身大汗。

　　「我一路跑回來的，」朝夏苦笑，「在Putney Bridge那一站站務人員就突然把人都往外趕，我都不知道發生什麼事，手機就那時候掉的。出了站等不到公車，我不知道怎麼聯絡你，一下子記不起來你或望海的手機號碼，就只想著趕快回來。」

　　真風覺得自己的心臟快停了，Putney Bridge和Parsons Green只差一站。

　　「沒去騎腳踏車？」他問。

　　「沒有。」朝夏搖頭，「想過，但想說繞路跑去車站未必比較近，算了。」

　　「先去洗澡，這還要烤一會兒。」他把朝夏推進浴室，「我幫你拿衣服。」

 

 

　　兩人擠在客廳沙發上，吃著重新烤過的肉丸子與生菜沙拉。換上睡衣的朝夏頭髮半乾不乾，大概是為了讓真風寬心而一直講著格拉斯哥與學術會議的事，真風有一搭沒一搭應著。

　　這時，電視畫面突然又從《動物大驚奇》切成新聞快報：

 

　　 **蘇格蘭場已經鎖定一名敘利亞非法移民為本案主嫌，全力將其緝捕到案；ISIS宣布本案為他們主使，但警方認為目前證據不足……**

 

　　新聞緊接著開始介紹地鐵上爆炸的炸彈構造，說上面有簡陋的定時器，還有大量刀片。傷者多半是在爆炸現場遭到灼傷。

　　「王八蛋恐怖份子，這些人都應該下地獄去。」真風恨恨地說。

　　「……他們其實也很可憐。」朝夏突然說。

　　「可憐就有資格濫殺無辜嗎！？」真風揚起聲音。朝夏的「不生氣」有時候會讓真風非常生氣。

　　兩人沉默了很久，客廳裡只有電視新聞主播的說話聲音。真風一股氣悶著，正想起身，卻感覺到朝夏伸手過來牽他的手，「謝謝你。」

　　「謝什麼啊？」真風還是氣沖沖的，雖然他並沒有把手抽開。

　　「幫我生氣。」朝夏說。「那些我不敢生氣的事情，那些我覺得可憐但其實可恨的事情，因為一但我生氣了，那些可恨的部分好像就變成真的了，我非常害怕那些部分。所以謝謝你可以幫我生氣。」

　　真風嘆了一口氣，心裡有太多不想說出來的思緒。我生氣不只是因為這樣，你不是我，你不知道我剛才是怎樣因為音訊全無的恐懼而幾乎無法動彈，你不知道那是怎樣的煎熬，如果我失去了你……

　　「如果我失去了你……」朝夏突然開口說道。

　　真風心裡一震。他沒有說話，只是靜靜聽著。

　　「我想過，如果我失去了你，」朝夏低著頭輕聲說，一字一字，「我會完全無法理解命運為什麼要這樣安排，然後我會知道自己永遠不可能理解。我還是會活下去，但這世界對我來說會如同已經結束了一樣。」

 

　　（Turkish Kofta 完）


	5. A Grilled Dinner

 

 

　　「牠好像不太高興。」真風說。

　　「呃……好像是。」朝夏點頭。

　　大白鵝從窩巢旁站起身來，開始搖搖晃晃向它們逼近。

　　「嗚呃啊！」朝夏驚恐的步步後退，「牠朝我們過來了！」

　　「不是『我們』，」真風朝另一個方向慢慢退開，兩人的足跡畫出一個銳角。「你看，牠找的是你。」

　　「為什麼是我！？」朝夏哀號。「乖，不要……不要過來……」

　　「一定是牠感覺到你對牠小孩濃濃的不軌企圖。」真風開始往另一側繞半圓。

　　「我沒有──」朝夏用開始有點發抖的聲音非常嚴肅地試圖與大白鵝講道理，「鵝女士，不，鵝太太，您聽我說，我只是想看看牠們的羽毛長怎樣，讓我看一下就好，您知道，科學的進步對您們也有益處，不論物質上或精神上都是……」

　　「……這樣好了，目前看來牠沒有要攻擊的意思，你就慢慢把牠引開，我去看幼鳥，說定了。」真風一邊指揮朝夏一邊往反方向移動，「你繼續後退，不要慌，我來完成任務，就這樣。」

　　「喂！」朝夏好像想要向真風求救，卻因大白鵝逼近的方向而被迫退得更開。「喂！救我，我講話牠不聽……」

　　真風大步退到鳥巢旁邊，一窩毛茸茸的幼鵝睜著豆大的黑眼睛盯著他看。「嗯哼，毛色、行動姿態、體格比例，然後目測一下大小對吧？很好，本人真風涼帆，今日暫代塞爾彭專任博物學家一職，現在要來為大家觀察……」

　　「啊真風──」

　　說時遲那時快，一陣火辣辣的痛覺襲上真風左腕。「啊！啊！」真風慘叫著跳開，大白鵝窮追不捨並持續揮著翅膀跳起來進攻，一人一鵝在草地上撲騰成一團舞動的白羽毛和手腳。「救命！救命啊！」

　　「啊……走開！走開！」朝夏急忙趕過來卻不敢太靠近，只是很虛的把外套脫了拿在手裡朝鵝亂打，一臉心焦如焚但完全派不上用場，外套沒打到白鵝，倒是真風身上挨了幾下。

　　「嘿別忙！我來啦───！」

　　遠方有人一聲大喝，只見壽先生把釣竿像長矛一樣使著直衝過來，幾竿子打得白鵝猛拍翅膀逃走。朝夏喘著氣向壽先生直道謝，真風只是跌坐在草地上，抱著多了幾道血痕的左手（以及多了很多瘀青的身體其他部位），痛得熱淚盈眶。

 

 

　　「還好吧？」兩人緩緩走下山坡，朝夏關切地問。

　　「不好！」真風大叫，「鵝竟然有牙齒！牙齒！我手上是咬破的牙齒痕！太噁心了！」

　　「你不知道鵝有牙齒？」朝夏很驚訝。

　　「不知道。」真風突然垂頭喪氣，「算了，我都市鄉巴佬。」

　　「嗯……其實你已經懂很多了，有博物學家的樣子了，真的。」朝夏思考了很久才用刻意提高的音調講出這句話，很明顯是想安慰人，但因為安慰得太明顯反而效果不彰。

　　真風嘆了口氣，默默跟著朝夏一路走回家。他想到等在家裡的美風夫人，又想到剛才那隻兇悍的白鵝媽媽，兩者的形象突然在他腦海裡重疊了一瞬，害他打了個冷顫。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「……沒事。」

 

 

 

 

　　「………真風？欸，你怎麼了？」

　　朝夏的聲音打斷他的思緒，真風這才回過神來。「沒事，發個小呆。」他拿著鏝刀又開始動作，「最後一排，砌完我們就大功告成。」

　　兩人戴著工作手套，身上的圍裙已經滿是灰土和水泥粉漿；這是真風「後院改造計畫」的主要部分，在木樓梯兩側砌出三層階梯式花台。真風本來想的遠不只這樣，他最初還想挖個水池，發現這太不切實際之後又想搬兩個大陶甕來養睡蓮，再種個兩三棵果樹，最後朝夏只好委婉地告訴他：「真風，後院就這麼點大，花台用掉這一塊，工具小屋用掉這一塊，你如果要再加別的東西，我們只好犧牲掉野餐區了。」

　　好吧，但至少他保住了花台。

　　大好周末假日，他跟朝夏已經忙了一整天，眼看差一點點就要完工，不知道為什麼他突然開始神遊當年。或許是因為餐桌上那隻從冰箱拿出來正在回溫的整隻烤肥鵝吧，那是朝夏昨天突然得到的美食，於是兩人準備今天晚餐用牠來犒賞自己；雖然不太情願，但真風必須承認大魔王的「科學做菜法」真的能在廚房變出奇蹟。

　　最後一塊磚頭砌下，真風呼出一口長氣。「啊──累死了──」

　　「太好了。」朝夏對著成品開心讚嘆，「你休息，我去烤鵝。」

　　「你會嗎？」真風問。

　　「我會好不好？」朝夏的表情有點委屈，「望海以前動不動就塞他自己做的熟食給我，我很清楚怎麼加熱啦！」

　　真風把某個比喻嚥回肚子裡去，看著朝夏脫了手套登登登跑上樓梯。

　　朝夏下來時手中拿著杯子和冷水壺，於是真風走上前去接。他咕嘟灌下兩口水，只見朝夏又從口袋掏出手機與耳機線，手忙腳亂翻弄了一會，然後走過來把耳機塞到他兩隻耳朵裡。

　　「嗯？幹嘛？」真風偏了偏頭，耳機弄得他耳殼有點癢。

　　「你等一下。」朝夏又低頭弄著手機，「好了。」

　　耳機裡樂聲盈盈響起，真風凝神聽著歌曲前奏，突然就覺得笑意在自己的臉上緩緩漾開。

　　「啊，這首。」

 

　　　　Have I told you lately that I love you?

　　　　Have I told you there’s no one else above you?

　　　　Fill my heart with gladness,

　　　　Take away all my sadness,

　　　　Ease my troubles, that’s what you do.

 

　　黃昏的光線照在他們身上，照著朝夏捧著手機的雙手，照著他有一點羞澀的笑容與微紅的雙頰。我只有二十幾歲，但我已經愛了你三百年，你知道嗎？真風沒有問出口；有的時候，他覺得朝夏像是悄悄隱藏在這世界裡的一座時光隧道，通往某一個只存在於記憶裡的地方，而因為沒有人知道它存在，連朝夏自己都不太知道它存在，所以那隧道的洞口就一直靜靜關閉著，不管人間世事如何，像是深山裡一樹自開自落的花。

　　「芝麻開門。」真風說。

　　「嗯？」

　　於是他在夕陽裡吻了朝夏。

 

 

　　（A Grilled Dinner　完）


	6. Hot Chocolate with Red Wine

 

 

　　Wakaba在一張陌生的床上醒來。

　　她腦袋因恐慌而停擺了半分鐘，然後才想起來這裡是真風家。昨天她租屋處馬桶突然壞掉，臭氣薰天，房東在電話裡滿滿的歉意告訴她工人最快隔天才能來修，請她先去住旅館，這個月房租可以扣錢。於是她無奈揹著旅行袋大晚上搭地鐵到Southfield，等著真風他男朋友開車來載，然後在他們書房裡的沙發床上窩了一晚。

　　她起床，在睡衣外面套上毛衣，踩著軟絨絨的室內拖鞋開門出去，看見真風的男朋友朝夏一個人在廚房裡洗碗盤。

　　「早，」朝夏睜大了眼睛對她打招呼，「睡得好嗎？要吃什麼？」

　　「早，」她回應，「真風還在睡嗎？」

　　「沒有，他在後院整理花台，我們都吃過了。你要去看看他的傑作嗎？還是你要先吃早餐？我們有吐司跟果醬，幫你烤兩片？」

　　「不用，謝謝，」她有點不好意思地搖搖雙手，「我只想先喝點熱的就好。」

　　「咖啡？茶？」朝夏把手抹乾然後打開頭頂上的櫃子，「我推薦熱巧克力，不怕胖的話早上喝一杯這個會覺得很幸福。」

　　「好，謝謝。」wakaba點頭，「幸福比身材重要，我覺得。」

　　「說得好。」朝夏笑得瞇了眼。他把巧克力粉拿下來，然後開了另一個抽屜拿個馬克杯和一大一小兩只湯匙給她（杯上印著大大的SEIZE THE DAY！，wakaba一看就知道這絕對是真風買的），「你用這個，牛奶在冰箱裡，我最喜歡的比例是三湯匙，但你可以自己實驗。」

　　「好。」

　　「喔對，」朝夏好像想到什麼，又伸手去開頂上櫃門，指著裡面一瓶東西給wakaba看，「這裡有紅酒，可以加個一滴滴，會讓全身都暖起來。那，enjoy your breakfast。」

　　朝夏回房後，wakaba慢條斯理開始泡熱巧克力，牛奶強微波一分半鐘，拿大湯匙挖兩匙鼓堆堆的巧克力粉加進去，小湯匙攪一攪，舀一匙吹吹嘗味道，不夠甜，於是她又加了一匙。她端著杯子走到飯廳坐下，對著滿杯深褐色上面捲動著的白泡沫發了一會兒呆。

　　這時她突然聽到門咿呀打開的聲音，只見朝夏又出了房門，輕手輕腳穿過飯廳與廚房（並對她點了個頭算是打招呼），小心推開後陽台的門然後輕手輕腳往木樓梯下去。過了一會，她聽到後院傳來清清的、壓得低低的笑聲，朝夏的笑聲，大概因為怕清早吵到鄰居所以不敢放開了笑，像晨間空氣裡偷摸摸響著的風鈴，她都可以想像朝夏的眼睛笑得瞇成一條線。真風也在笑，偶爾厚實的一兩聲，不知道兩個人是在說些什麼。

　　Wakaba突然覺得有點孤單。

　　她默默又起身回廚房開櫃子，把自己的熱巧克力杯放回微波爐裡又熱一分鐘，然後往裡面加了兩滴紅酒，不顧燙舌頭硬是啜了一口。她拉緊毛衣，兩手握著杯子小小力吹氣，覺得自己很需要一點甜甜與暖暖。

　　不要動不動就又想交男朋友，這種東西寧缺勿濫，你看上一次搞成什麼樣子。她這樣對自己說，然後思緒又飄到另一個男孩身上。

　　而且你對年下的沒興趣。她繼續告誡自己。

　　從剛認識的時候她就覺得coto是個小孩子，可愛可愛跑來跑去工作時又經常搞不清楚狀況的小孩子；她因為紅和真風的關係才變得跟coto比較熟，但整天在辦公室裡與表格為伍的她也只把coto當成個小弟弟還是毛孩子之類的東西。上回大家在涮涮鍋店吃飯時，coto的一句話她也只是隨便回應，但從那之後她就覺得coto對她的態度好像變了，也或許不只是對她的態度而已。有時候coto的某一句話、某一個行為、甚至只是某個表情，會讓她突然覺得眼前這人已經變成一個大人了，一個獨立自主的成年人。

　　一個男人。

　　那時她的臉會紅著麻一下，然後想起coto在涮涮鍋店隨口說的那句話。

　　再想想吧。Wakaba繼續在心裡跟自己對話，一口一口把杯中的紅酒巧克力慢慢喝完，覺得自己從胃裡往外溫暖了起來，心底有什麼好像也因為暖意而出現了一點點生機。再想想吧。

　　她把喝空的杯子洗淨放到碗架上晾，然後大大伸了一個懶腰，推開後門走到陽台上，靠著被朝陽照得發燙的木欄杆。

　　「早啊。」她對著後院半放聲地喊，迎向兩張瞇著眼睛抬起頭來對她笑的臉龐。

 

　　（Hot Chocolate with Red Wine　完）

 

 

 

 

 

**Spicy Chocolate**

　　「這啥？」wakaba從廢紙堆裡拿起一張紙問。

　　「喔，租屋廣告，」真風回答，一邊繼續用廢紙幫wakaba包玻璃杯，「我們本來考慮把書房出租，但朝夏覺得多處理一個人際關係太麻煩，那反正我們錢也不是不夠用，就作罷了。」

　　「了解。」wakaba把廣告傳單拿起來一邊端詳一邊沉吟，「我覺得你們上面應該加一行字，『Please note that the landlord couple have a daily routine of abusing dogs……』」。

　　「啥啊？喂！」真風嚇了一跳，有點不高興，「誰虐待動物了？什麼話啊！？」

　　「哎你不懂啦，這是中文的用法，」wakaba鄭重解釋，「我住的那棟樓有個中國來的女生，我現在跟她語文交換，她說我去你家那天看到你們這種日常有意無意放閃的行為叫做『dog abusing』，然後那天下午你把朝夏壁咚在走廊牆上熱吻的畫面叫做『dog torturing』。」

　　「…………等一下！」真風瞬時面紅耳赤，「那時候你不是出門了嗎？」

　　「我回去拿雨傘，」wakaba回答，「然後我決定還是不要拿了。」

　　「……老實說，我現在有點不知道是該跟你道歉還是你該跟我道歉。」

　　「老實說我也是。」

　　「不然……不然握手好了，我們還是朋友。」真風伸出手。

　　「friendship。」wakaba嚴肅地回握。

　　「friendship。然後我真的建議你換個中文老師。」

 

 

　　（Spicy Chocolate　完）


	7. Bread and Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇時間是在〈野兔、兔子與狐狸〉這章結束的兩天後。

 

 

　　「真風先生！請下來，我們準備晚餐！」朝夏的聲音從樓梯底下傳上來。

　　真風搔搔頭，有點丈二金剛摸不著頭腦；美風夫人明明在家，那什麼叫「我們來準備晚餐」？這麼一想，朝夏從一大早就有點怪怪的，天沒亮就摸起床，真風本以為朝夏又要去看狐狸洞，但朝夏也沒叫他，後來真風一起來就聽到朝夏在後門跟実羚說話的聲音。

　　「好。」他提起聲音應著，將紙筆墨水收拾好，剛抄完的一張另外壓著晾乾。深冬天黑得早，他執起書桌上一盞燭台，離開書房前不忘吹滅另一支蠟燭。

　　一樓餐廳沒有半個人影，說話聲從廚房傳來，朝夏和美風夫人都在那裡。真風一踏進去，迎接他的就是朝夏笑得眼睛都瞇起來的臉，然後是美風夫人的聲音「您來了，真風先生」，隨即他手裡就被塞了一大塊乾火腿和一把刀子。

　　「幫忙切片。」朝夏笑著告訴他，自己拿另一把大刀子鋸著大塊硬麵包。真風只好一頭霧水地聽命行事。

　　麵包切成大塊，火腿和黃瓜切成一片片，真風聽著美風夫人的話把麵包塊串到鐵簽上，擦上奶油，然後交給朝夏伸進爐子裡烤，穀物與牛奶油脂的焦香味不久就飄滿整間廚房。

　　「第一塊，」朝夏的語氣有些得意有些不好意思，他將烤好的黑了一半的麵包放在盤裡，添上兩片火腿與黃瓜，然後拿給美風夫人，「請您享用，感謝您恩准我們使用廚房。」

　　美風夫人接過盤子搖搖頭，嘆了口氣，「孩子氣。」

　　朝夏繼續興高采烈地烤，真風很快決定出手干預（為了不讓自己晚餐中的澱粉全部變成碳）。被搶了活兒的朝夏還不斷抗議著「我來吧，我會啦」，最後連美風夫人都直接開口：「讓真風先生來，朝夏先生。」

　　跪在火爐前的真風用上半身給美風夫人行了個脫帽大禮，美風夫人莊重頷首。

　　朝夏一時遭受雙重否定的打擊，但很快又恢復精神，一邊咬著自己手中香脆微焦的麵包，一邊拉著真風手中那塊不讓他吃，直說著「你瞧，你看嘛，這些隨機出現的焦痕，有深有淺，多麼可愛！奧里略說『烤爐裡烤著的麵包，上面東一點西一點出現裂痕，這不是烘烤過程的目的，但它們卻自有其適當，而能增進胃口。』宇宙在繪畫啊，用你想不到的紙跟筆，於是我們只是要把一塊麵包烤脆來吃，卻無意間成就了藝術。」

　　「……然後藝術家快被餓死了，你是想讓我餓死嗎？」真風肚子咕嚕咕嚕直叫。

　　三人吃飽後留下一桌一地與一爐灶的狼藉，美風夫人先離開，「我要回房了，朝夏先生承諾過負責清理，我希望你秉持有教養的態度遵守這個承諾。」

　　「你把我教得很好，請放心。」朝夏哈哈笑。

　　於是，做出許諾的朝夏、以及什麼都不知情卻被牽連進來的真風，兩人花了好一番功夫打掃地板、整理桌面，又把爐灶口的一些油汙殘屑清掉。忙完的朝夏跌坐回爐灶旁，背靠著牆一臉笑意，「啊，好開心，小時候去壽先生家他教我這樣做，回來這裡我如法炮製，然後就遭到美風夫人一頓訓誡。沒想到今天她能這樣法外開恩，真是太開心了，好好玩啊。怎麼樣，你覺得怎麼樣，好吃嗎？」

　　「好吃歸好吃但很狼狽啊。」真風回答，一邊把灶裡的火撥小，「怎麼今晚突然想要回憶童年？」

　　朝夏看著他，似乎是一邊鼓著腮幫子一邊又想咬嘴唇，所以臉變形成一種非常滑稽的模樣，又想笑又壓著笑的模樣。

　　「幹嘛啦？」真風也靠到牆邊，緊貼著朝夏坐著。

　　「……前天晚上，你說你很討厭冬天，」朝夏笑著說，聲音有些不好意思，「我就想要做些事，這樣你以後想到冬天的時候可能就會想起爐灶前面烤麵包，不會再想起一個人躺在冰冷房間裡的往事。」

　　絲絲暖意，還有某種不知名的什麼，好像都在真風心裡揉成一團。「你白癡啊。」他有些沙啞地說，整個人靠到朝夏身上。

　　朝夏把手蓋在他手背上，爐灶的火焰很溫暖。

　　「你會寂寞嗎？」朝夏突然問他，「你一個人跑到這個世界，會覺得孤獨嗎？」

　　真風想了想，「會啊，當然會。」他說，「但我不是一個人。」

　　他突然覺得想掉眼淚，於是就把臉埋到朝夏的肩窩裡。只哭一下就好了，他原本是這麼想的，但眼淚卻止不住一直流。他想起爸媽（不知道他們在那裡怎麼樣了），想起酒吧裡的同事（不知道wakaba怎麼樣了），想起自己在Elephant and Castle租的那個小房間，想起自己從小到大活著的世界，那個他最最熟悉也是唯一熟悉的世界。他想家。

　　「我喜歡你，」他哭著抱緊了朝夏，「我喜歡你啊，朝夏。」

　　很不應該吧？愛戀著你卻又思念著另一個世界，但或許這本來就不是能互相替代的兩種事物。

　　他感覺到朝夏伸手抱著他的背，聽到朝夏說：

　　「我還很小的時候住在這裡，那次也是在冬天，有一次不記得是白天聽誰說了什麼，晚上我就對美風夫人說『你不是我媽媽』。我完全沒有要頂嘴或抗議的意思，只是好像出現了這樣一個認知，所以就說出來要確認。」朝夏說道，「美風夫人當下沒有說什麼，但晚上我睡覺以後，不知為什麼我又爬起來下樓，然後聽到她在房間裡哭，於是我就去敲門，她開門以後我就去抱她，說『請你不要哭』，結果她抱著我哭得更厲害。我不太明白發生什麼事，只是在心裡想著她還願意抱著我，那應該就好了，就沒事了。

　　　後來，應該是沒有過多久以後，有回壽先生帶我去偷鳥蛋，看到一個窩裡有一顆蛋特別大，壽先生就跟我說了杜鵑鳥的故事。回來以後，我又去跟美風夫人說：我是不是杜鵑鳥？是不是我孵化以後把你親生的蛋都踢到巢外面去了，所以你只能養我一個？美風夫人這次沒有哭，她笑了，只說我是傻子，杜鵑幼鳥是大胖鳥，那我怎麼長得這麼瘦。

　　　現在我偶爾會想起來這些事，就會覺得當初自己如果不要那麼天真就好了，或者說，如果我能再堅強一點就好了。我常常感覺到，其實每個人或許本質上就是孤獨的，但我到底是讓我身邊的人覺得少一點孤獨呢，還是讓他們反而更感受到自己的孤獨呢？就像你啊，真風，我每次看著你在書房忙進忙出，看見你努力地在做好或做不好每一件事，我都會想，我能不能照顧你呢？讓我照顧你吧，但我要怎麼照顧你呢？」

　　真風臉貼在朝夏肩膀上，忍不住笑了出來，雖然眼淚也又多掉了幾滴。「別搶我的工作，你會害我失業。」

　　「其實，最近這幾天，我獨處的時候，有時候會害怕想到你。」朝夏說。

　　「為什麼？」

　　「因為想到你、想到你所代表的意義，我就覺得自己的心臟好像快要迸裂了一樣。」

　　真風抬起頭，看見朝夏又在咬嘴唇，像是遲疑著要吐露一個最珍貴的秘密。

　　「遇到你以前我沒有想過自己可能談戀愛，」他說，「但你出現了，這麼美好溫柔的你，竟然是我的……戀人。我有一個戀人，而那是在我眼前的你……」

　　身體動得比思緒快，真風察覺到時他已經在吻著朝夏，讓自己的嘴唇一次又一次緊緊貼著朝夏的嘴唇，但連接吻都成了一種受限、一種不足，連親暱的撫觸都是力有未逮的遺憾。想感受更多的你，想讓你更全然地感受著我，軀殼幾乎成了心靈的隔閡，而真風有太多太多話想說卻無法說，於是他只好讓自己不想停下來開口說，讓朝夏摟著他背的雙手成為禁錮他的枷鎖。

　　「那就別想了，」他只是這樣告訴朝夏，「停止思考。」

　　「遵命，大人。」他聽見朝夏笑著回答，說話的氣息在他唇邊。

　　我會永遠在這裡，在這個有你的世界裡，我會繼續想家、繼續牽掛、繼續討厭冬天、繼續覺得孤獨、繼續哭泣，但我想一直待在你身邊，每天每天幫你寫你想寫的書，那些在二十一世紀只要上網就能看盡的資訊，在這裡卻得冒著生命危險（是的，真風每天都覺得自己在冒生命危險）才能取得一點點支離破碎的不完全，而這些在未來都將不復被人記憶。我會在這個陌生的世界裡活下去，縱然必須和自己熟悉的一切永別；或許我會慢慢開始熟悉這裡，一年，五年，十年，二十年，和你一起一天一天地活，一天一天地老去。

　　我可以這樣做，因為這是個有你的世界，而我喜歡你。

 

 

　　（Bread and Butter　完）


	8. Eat, and be healthy

 

 

 

8:10 AM

 

　　「…………────各位聽眾朋友早～安！我是壯一帆！為您帶來英國各地的鳥鳴啁啾以及一天滿滿的大自然元氣！首先為大家播放一段來自蘇格蘭北部的問候，這是難得一見的稀客『北方大潛鳥』……」

　　一隻過長的手臂從被窩裡伸出來，艱苦摸索著按掉設成鬧鐘的收音機，然後又縮回去。接下來換被窩另一側開始動，一個兩眼無神的人慢慢從床上坐起。

　　「……設鬧鐘的人自己不起床。」真風一邊抱怨一邊抓起放在床旁的睡袍披上，靠近鬧鐘那一側被窩的隆起完全沒有反應。

 

 

 

8:40 AM

 

　　「喝掉。」

　　「……不要。」

　　「胡蘿蔔芫荽果汁對身體好，不喝你今年冬天又要感冒，喝掉。」

　　「不要。」

　　「晚起的人沒有決定早餐的權力，喝掉。」

　　「不要，聞起來就很噁心，喝起來一定更噁心。」

　　「你的味蕾數量大概只有正常人的五分之一，我都喝得下去，你絕對也行。喝掉。」

　　「不要。」

　　「愛我就喝掉。」

　　「………」

　　「我知道你想說『我們分手吧』但說不出口，沒關係，我也愛你。喝掉。」

　　「…………………你好過分。」

 

 

 

9:30 AM

 

　　地鐵隆隆通過鐵橋，朝夏始終望著窗外沉默不語。

　　「…還在不高興？」

　　「…………」

　　「你小孩子嗎你，幼稚。」

　　「我，」朝夏終於轉過頭來，「現在，滿嘴巴，都是那個怪怪的芫荽味！」

　　「欸少來，你連吃kiho做的菜都沒感覺。」

　　「真的很噁心啊！噁心死了！」

 

 

 

12:30 PM

 

　　朝夏掀起布簾，推開裡面的玻璃門，布簾上印著兩個他看不懂的中國字，玻璃門上則是一排大寫字HAKATA。他走進店裡，看見角落一桌有個人向他招手，於是他走到那人對面坐下。

　　「你不是下午第一節就有課？」

　　「遲到一點沒關係，」真風聳肩，「反正那個老師每次都遲到。小姐！兩碗招牌博多拉麵，都是特濃加叉燒，然後要一份日式水煮生菜！」

　　奶黃色的湯冒著香氣，朝夏用叉子捲著邊吹邊吃。日式拉麵的麵條很有嚼勁，所以他一口咬下去腮幫子要鼓半天。

　　「怎麼突然請我吃拉麵？」

　　「怕你生氣啊，讓你喝杯果菜汁你反應那麼大。」

　　「因為真的很難喝。」

　　「……原來你也有怕的食物，科學新發現，應該收錄到維基百科裡。」

　　「白癡。」

　　服務生端上一盤淋著白芝麻醬的蔬菜，真風直接把盤子往朝夏面前推，然後又從背包裡掏出一個保溫瓶，「喔還有，這個拿去，早上忘了給你。」

　　朝夏叉起蔬菜的手停在半空，芝麻醬差點滴到桌上。「……這什麼？」

　　「生薑煮的茶。」真風直接把保溫瓶放到朝夏面前，「回家之前喝完。」

　　「我幹嘛喝這種東西？」

　　「我只有這樣一個小小的心願，你吃了我請的拉麵而且吃得很開心喔，回家以後我要看到瓶子是空的。」

　　「……等一下，」朝夏終於發覺事有蹊蹺，「你中午特地把我找出來餵拉麵，就是為了讓我無法直接拒絕這罐東西？」

　　「太聰明了，不愧是我愛的男人。」

　　「你是誘騙小孩吃青椒的媽媽嗎你？！」

　　「你竟然用『誘騙』這種詞，」真風搖頭，「不肖子。」

 

 

 

6:30 PM

 

　　真風戴著厚手套從烤箱裡抽出鐵盤審視，熟羊肉、迷迭香與黑胡椒的香氣四溢。瓦斯爐上小火咕嘟咕嘟煮著東西。真風拿叉子戳戳羊肩肉，點點頭，把鐵盤推回烤箱，然後起身將鍋裡馬鈴薯一顆顆撈出來去皮。他聽見後院門打開的聲音，過一會兒木樓梯就傳來腳步聲。

　　推門進來的朝夏把保溫瓶鄭重舉在身前，一臉不知道是表功還是交差的表情。

　　「真的喝完了？」

　　「喝完了。」朝夏抿著嘴點頭。

　　「全部是自己喝的？沒有偷倒掉？沒有偷偷叫那個大魔王幫你作弊？」

　　「……你知道舊研跟新研隔多遠嗎？」朝夏把保溫瓶擱在流理臺上，「辣死了，下次可不可以加點糖？」

　　進臥室放東西的朝夏回到廚房，見到真風正把食物處理機裡的馬鈴薯泥倒出來，朝夏遞給他鹽罐與奶油塊。

　　「你怎麼了？」朝夏問。

　　「什麼怎麼了？」真風有點詫異地抬眼看他。

　　「最近一直餵我一堆奇怪的食物，」朝夏噘嘴，「而且都是聽起來很健康吃起來很慘烈的食物。」

　　「沒錯，『健康』，」真風用沾滿薯泥的木杓指著朝夏鼻子，「這樣你今年冬天就不會感冒，我討厭你感冒。」

　　「我也討厭自己感冒啊，但反正每年都這樣，習慣了。」

　　真風癟癟嘴，「我討厭你習慣感冒，」他低下頭繼續攪拌薯泥，對著碗裡還沒全化開的奶油塊說話，「我討厭你總是在習慣這些事，那些讓你不高興或者不舒服的事，沒有任何事情會因為經歷過就變得沒關係。」

　　朝夏沒回應，過了一會兒，他伸手去捏真風手中木杓子的柄，一起施力在大碗裡畫圓圈。真風把手往下移了一點，用掌心去蓋著朝夏的手指。

　　「不是沒關係，」朝夏說，「從來就不是沒關係，只是必須讓自己習慣而已。如果還習慣著，那就能撐過去，因為已經習慣了。反正也只是感冒而已。」

　　沒攪勻的薯泥在碗裡閒置，木杓懶懶靠在碗緣，朝夏的手還擱在杓柄上，但真風覺得此時有更重要的事情，比如擁抱。

　　兩人的腿靠著烤箱門，有點燙。

　　「習慣我，好嗎？」真風說，聲音揉在朝夏襯衫肩膀的棉布裡，悶悶的。「你可不可以習慣我？習慣我是你生命的一部分？習慣有我在，而我希望讓你不必再去『習慣』很多事情？」

　　「你不是『習慣』，」朝夏在真風的肩窩裡搖頭，「如果你只是個習慣就好了，但你不是。所以……」

　　「嗯？」

　　「……因為幸福是種讓人太害怕失去的東西。」朝夏說。

 

 

 

　　（Eat, and be healthy　完）


	9. Nectar

 

 

 

　　「等一下。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「就這樣……留著，待一下。」朝夏說。

　　真風有點驚訝，因為他還在朝夏的身體裡面，兩人都還沉浸在方才的滿足裡。這樣不會不舒服嗎？他本來想問，但是朝夏已經握起他的一隻手拿到唇邊輕吻，所以他就沒說話。那隻手本來擱在朝夏肩頭上，因為被移開了，所以露出下面白皙肌膚上被捏出的紅印子。

　　他想探身去吻朝夏的臉，又怕動作太大。手掌的觸感是床單，拇指關節的觸感是朝夏的嘴唇，鼻子的觸感是細柔髮絲，身體的觸感是每一寸的身體。

　　他從背後把朝夏摟得更緊。

　　朝夏輕輕「呵」了一聲，像是要融化在他懷抱裡，氣息拂在真風手指上。

　　「……喜歡這種感覺，」他聽見朝夏說，聲音是高潮之後發懶的舒甜。「很安心，就這樣待著，也沒有要做什麼，但是就覺得很好，好像就是跟你結合了，很徹底、很徹底的感覺著你。」

　　「嗯。」真風輕應著，手指撫著朝夏的手指。

　　「好像……」朝夏突然笑了，有點害羞還有點別的什麼，「好像我是被擁有的，被你擁有。」

　　真風沒有回應，他有好多好多心情，好多好多話想說，但他明白自己不像朝夏那樣會說話，所以他只好用溫柔代替語言。

　　他知道朝夏此刻的臉一定紅得像喝醉一樣。

 

 

（Nectar　完）


End file.
